finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift weapons
The following is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, as well as how to make them in the bazaar. Weapons Edged Weapons Almost all of these weapons fall under the Bladed Weapons subcategory (However, it is called Edged Weapons when using the Throw or Hurl command). The only exceptions are rapiers and spears, which fall under the Piercing Weapons subcategory. Knives Knives are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Hunters, Rangers, Thieves, Jugglers, and Chocobo Knights. Penelo and Adelle can also equip daggers in their special jobs, Dancer and Heritor, respectively. Swords Swords are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Soldiers, Warriors, Dragoons, Spellblades, and Chocobo Knights. Vaan and Adelle can also equip swords in their special jobs, Sky Pirate and Heritor, respectively. Blades Blades are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Fighters, Gladiators, Moogle Knights, and Chocobo Knights. Vaan and Adelle can also equip blades in their special jobs, Sky Pirate and Heritor, respectively. Sabers Sabers are one-handed weapons can be equipped by Blue Mages and Chocobo Knights. Vaan and Adelle can also equip sabers in their special jobs, Sky Pirate and Heritor, respectively. Knightswords Knightswords are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Paladins, Defenders, Templars, and Chocobo Knights. Adelle can also equip knightswords in her special job, Heritor. *The Sequencer gains one in attack for every opportunity command that comes up. Rapiers Rapiers are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Red Mages, Fencers, Elementalists, and Chocobo Knights. Greatswords Greatswords are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Soldiers, Paladins, Lanistas, Ravagers, and Chocobo Knights. Adelle can also equip greatswords in her special job, Heritor. Broadswords Broadswords are two-handed weapons can be equipped by Warriors, Defenders, Raptors, and Chocobo Knights. Adelle can also equip broadswords in her special job, Heritor. Katanas Katanas are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Ninja, Parivir, Assassins, and Chocobo Knights. Adelle can also equip katanas in her special job, Heritor. Spears Spears are one-handed weapons that can be equiped by Dragoons, Templars, and Chocobo Knights. Axes Axes are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Vikings and Chocobo Knights. Bludgeoning Weapons Instruments and books fall under the Scholarly Weapons subcategory. Rods Rods are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Black Mages, Time Mages, Arcanists, Illusionists, and Chocobo Knights. Penelo and Adelle can also equip rods in their special jobs, Dancer and Heritor, respectively. Staves Staves are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by White Mages, Summoners, Bishops, and Chocobo Knights. Penelo and Adelle can also equip staves in their special jobs, Dancer and Heritor, respectively. Poles Poles are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Master Monks, Geomancers, and Chocobo Knights. Penelo and Adelle can also equip poles in their special jobs, Dancer and Heritor, respectively. Poles cannot be dual wielded. Knuckles Knuckles are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by White Monks, Tinkers, Berserkers, and Chocobo Knights. Knuckles cannot be equipped when the doublehand passive ability is set. Instruments Instruments are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Animists, Beastmasters, and Chocobo Knights. Hurdy can also equip instruments in his special job, Bard. *The Shining Lute is also obtained from the mission "The Rivalry of the Rupies". **The Brilliant Theorbo can also be obtained from the mission "Bonga Bugle - Mistleaf" if it is completed after three turns but before four turns. Hammers Hammers are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Vikings, Green Mages, and Chocobo Knights. Maces Maces are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Alchemists, Sages, Green Mages, and Chocobo Knights. !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Weapon !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Bazaar Category !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Element !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Attack !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Defense !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Magick !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Resist. !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Other Effect !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Skill 1 (Job, AP) !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Skill 2 (Job, AP) !style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"|Skill 3 (Job, AP) |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Battle Mace |style="text-align:center"|None |style="text-align:center"|None |style="text-align:center"|24 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|None |Water (Sage, 200) |Sleep (Green Mage, 200) |None |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Energy Mace |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|None |style="text-align:center"|29 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|2 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|None |Rasp (Alchemist, 250) |Aero (Sage, 200) |Silence (Green Mage, 200) |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Druid Mace |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|None |style="text-align:center"|226 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|3 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|None |Poison (Alchemist, 150) |Blind (Sage, 150) |Blind (Green Mage, 150) |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Sage Crosier |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|None |style="text-align:center"|28 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|8 |style="text-align:center"|8 |style="text-align:center"|None |Astra (Alchemist, 200) |Tranq (Green Mage, 200) |None |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Life Crosier |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|None |style="text-align:center"|34 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|2 |style="text-align:center"|10 |style="text-align:center"|None |Esunaga (Sage, 350) |Magick↑ (Alchemist, 150) |None |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Morning Star |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|None |style="text-align:center"|38 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|2 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|None |Scathe (Sage, 450) |None |None |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Mandragora |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|Earth |style="text-align:center"|40 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|2 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|None |Toad (Alchemist, 450) |Bio (Sage, 200) |Leap (Green Mage, 400) |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Lotus Mace |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|Fire |style="text-align:center"|44 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|2 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|None |Flare (Alchemist, 400) |Gigaflare (Sage, 450) |None |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Scorpion Tail |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|None |style="text-align:center"|48 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|2 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|None |Protometeor (Alchemist, 400) |None |None |- |bgcolor="#EEEEEE" style="text-align:center"|Zeus Mace |style="text-align:center"| |style="text-align:center"|Holy |style="text-align:center"|50 |style="text-align:center"|0 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|None |Transmute (Alchemist, 350) |Ultima Blow (Sage, 990) |None |} Books Books are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Seers, Scholars, and Chocobo Knights. Books cannot be dual wielded. Ranged Weapons Bows and greatbows fall under the Bows subcategory. Ranged weapons cannot be equipped when either Doublehand or Monkey Grip are set. Bows Bows are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Archers and Rangers. Greatbows Greatbows are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Hunters, Snipers, and Assassins. Guns Guns are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Fusiliers. Al-Cid can also equip guns in his special class, Agent. Hand Cannons Hand cannons are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Cannoneers and Flintlocks. Cards Cards are one-handed weapons that can only be equipped by Tricksters. Bazaar Category:Weapons Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2